「Viernes」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Yamaguchi creía que los viernes eran simplemente la puerta hacía un refrescante fin de semana, creía, hasta que lo vio. ¿Quién diría que encontraría otra razón para esperar los viernes?. [ Who need a good summary?. TsukiYama/YamaTsuki, aún no me decido ; Posible ooc en el futuro(?) ; Yamaguchi-centric.]
1. Viernes 18 de julio

**Esto está basado en algo real, me pasa a mi. Y lo escribo porque es algo muy mágico que nunca antes me había pasado(?)... y de paso pah subir algo.**

**Well, este es un AU en donde Akiteru es el hermano menor y por ende Tsukishima el mayor, aquí van escuelas distintas, Tadashi jamás conoció a Kei, el ambiente es algo parecido al de mi ciudad ( específicamente el sector donde queda mi escuela) y el volley es sólo un hobby para ambos. **

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).  
**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

* * *

Tadashi no era del tipo de personas impacientes pero el constante bullicio de sus compañeros le estaba comenzando a incomodar hasta el punto en que sólo deseaba que la hora acabase y así poder dirigirse a su casa. ¿A quién se le ocurría colocar la asignatura de matemáticas como última hora del último día, al menos en días hábiles de la semana, de clases? Más de veinte alumnos en un sólo salón, junto a un agotado profesor, impacientes por volver a sus casas y luego obligarlos a resolver ejercicios de probabilidades era una mala idea

Miraba el reloj sin saciarse, recordándose que cada vez faltaba menos pero aún así la ansiedad lo consumía. Tal vez estaba tan nervioso porque tras mucho tiempo finalmente el profesor estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de castigar al curso dejándolos hasta más tarde en el salón por su mal comportamiento en clases, tal vez era por esa extraña sensación de que ocurría algo, tal vez era sólo el sofocante calor.

Segundos, minutos incluso media hora pasó hasta el tan esperado timbre sonó liberándolo de la tortura que representaban esas dos últimas horas de clases. Tomó sus cosas, las cuales ya tenía lista desde hace un buen rato, y se dispuso a irse sin si quiera despedirse de sus compañeros. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, se sentía agotado sin razón aparente, decidió tomar el mismo camino que recorría siempre para llegar a la parada del bus y fue allí en donde lo vio, era un chico bastante alto, rubio, una expresión de pocos amigos enmarcada por unos lentes y unos audífonos cubrían sus orejas, y llevaba a un niño de la mano mientras caminaba al otro lado de la calle.

_Probablemente sea su hermano _pensó para sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos lo seguían mientras camina descuidadamente, algo tenía que lo atraía de una extraña manera, tal vez lo había visto en alguna parte, si venía por este camino era posible que se hubieran topado en más de alguna ocasión pero aún así creía que era la primera vez.

Dio unos pasos más y llegó frente a la entrada de la primaria que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su preparatoria y perdió de vista al chico. Su mente aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había sucedido en ese escaso minuto pero su corazón estaba apretando su garganta de una manera bastante molesta que en algún momento lo asfixiaría, lo buscó con la mirada un par de segundos más pero no detuvo su marcha y simplemente siguió su camino a la parada del bus.

Esa fue la primera vez que Yamaguchi Tadashi lo vio, no pudo sacar al chico de su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a casa.

* * *

**Idk.**

**Esto pasó hace casi un mes pero recién vengo a escribirlo. Lo más seguro que los capítulos sean así de cortos porque sólo escribiré cuando se encuentran, tal vez menos tal ve****z más but lmao, y que actualice los sábados o domingos pero me faltan escribir otros dos días más y quedaría al día con la realidad de la situación wwww. **

**Eh, esto va a ser un fic que avanzará muy lento en cuanto a su trama ( no todos tienen que besarse antes del capítulo siete uvú , será centrando en cómo pequitas observa desde lejos a Tsukki y con el tiempo va desarrollando la misma "obsesión/apego" por él pero de distinta manera but no esperen que le hable en los próximos capítulos, con suerte lo va a mirar -hue-. **

**Y sí, lo veo casi todos los viernes pero ni siquiera sé su nombre （ ◡﹏◡✿） (?).**


	2. Viernes 25 de Julio

**Primero que todo muchas gracias a Yumeiko-chan y Nekonoha por sus follows, los valoro realmente -corazón-, y también un agradecimiento especial a Sakuyachan18~ ¡Tomaré e cuenta su consejo! Además también los veo como "versátiles" o sukes uvú.**

**Este capítulo es mucho más corto que el resto but sirve para explicar unos leves detalles. Y el próximo capítulo se viene en unas horassu ; w ;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).  
**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

* * *

Cuando el próximo viernes llegó ya era veinticinco de Julio y estaban a una escasa semana de las esperadas vacaciones de Agosto. Era un mes completo para dormir hasta tarde, disfrutar con amigos y descansar de la escuela, pero por alguna razón a Yamaguchi no le emocionaba tanto como en años anteriores pero no quería saber la respuesta a eso. El profesor se encontraba dando una explicación sobre cómo reconocer el espacio muestral, a él no se le complicaba lo relacionado con los estudios pero tampoco se le hacían muy fáciles así que optó por prestar más atención a la clase que a sus divagaciones mentales.

Se concentró lo suficiente en realizar y terminar la serie de ejercicios, que llevaban anotados desde hace bastante tiempo en su cuaderno, para despejar su mente que apenas sí notó el paso del tiempo a su alrededor que finalmente acabó por acabar las restantes horas que le quedaban dentro del salón. Esta vez se detuvo a platicar algo más con sus compañeros que estaban casi desesperados por planear todo el mes ese día, finalmente habían acordado una que otras salidas a las que asistiría y otras que no le apetecían para nada ir.

Cuando se dispuso a irse a su residencia la duda sobre su falta de emoción hacia las vacaciones comenzó a molestarlo nuevamente, así que movió un poco su cabeza hacia el lado para intentar alejar de manera algo infantil esos pensamientos y entonces vio de reojo al mismo chico de las semanas pasadas al otro lado de la calle varios metros más adelante de él, era casi exactamente igual que la vez anterior a excepción de que esta vez traía su uniforme deportivo. No, él siempre lo traía pero era la primera vez que se fijaba en ello.

Era un buzo negro en su casi a su totalidad a excepción de un "Instituto Karasuno. Club de Volleyball" escrito con una kanji de color blanco en la parte trasera. Posiblemente era un chico de segundo o tercer año, por su altura, y le agradaba el volleyball. Él había tenido en mente las posibilidades de asistir a esa escuela y unirse al club de volleyball como pasatiempo pero finalmente había optado por ir a la tranquila escuela de Tokonami y dejar el volleyball como un deporte que le gustaba observar, jamás creyó ser capaz de jugar ni medio partido, pero la idea de poder haber estado en la misma escuela que ese chico lo motivó y desmotivó de una extraña manera.

Esa tarde Yamaguchi se lamentó no haber elegido Karasuno como escuela.

* * *

**Y ahí concluye el segundo capítulo.**

**Primero explicaré que en Japón tienen como un mes entero de vacaciones en Agosto y luego vuelven a clases, y ocuparé ese periodo para hacer cosas bien mágicas con los sentimientos de Tadashi cos soy maravada. ****Oh, también que deben fijarse mucho en los pequeños detalles que doy~ No todo está escrito a la rápida(?).**

**¡Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto! Realmente me llenan de dokis cuando voy a story stats y veo que me han leído más de veinte personas. **


	3. Viernes primero de Agosto

**Dije que sería en horas refiriéndome que sería en varias horas pero al final lo subí al par de horas **

**A****nyway, que disfruten~. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).  
**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

* * *

Viernes primero de Agosto.

Aún faltaba una media hora para que tuvieran sus vacaciones pero sus compañeros de salón estaban tan alborotados como si faltara un minuto para ellas. Cuando el timbre sonó y el profesor los dejó salir sin mayor regaño más allá de un "Deberían aprender a respetar" y un "Recuerden estudiar y que tengan buenas vacaciones"; tomó sus cosas, intercambio unas cuanta palabras con algunos compañeros y de igual manera consiguió despedirse rápidamente para volver a casa,ese día su grupo de amigos había organizado una pequeña salida de última hora hacia el centro de la ciudad para "celebrar" el termino del semestre, había rechazado la invitación excusando que debía hacer unos encargos para su madre. No era del tipo de personas que salía mucho pero tampoco era un asocial, sólo no era bueno tratando con otras personas y prefería evitar situaciones vergonzosas.

Para esa altura de la semana el suceso del viernes anterior había sido clasificado como un recuerdo borroso en su memoria, así que ni siquiera se inmutó mientras caminaba de manera distraída para llegar a la parada. Ya llevaba una cuadra de recorrido cuando comenzó a tararear con leve emoción una canción que había oído en un anime sobre idols para pasar el rato pensando que no había nadie que lo escuchara, pero se equivocó. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien atrás suyo hasta que por mera curiosidad miró hacia atrás y se topó con la sorpresa de que a unos metros se encontraba el chico junto a su hermano. Más por reflejo que por deseo propio devolvió la vista al frente con la cara roja por la vergüenza, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás en todo el camino por temor a haber sido escuchado y que el rubio se hubiera hecho una idea equivocada de él.

Yamaguchi deseó que el chico no lo hubiera escuchado hasta que finalmente se rindió ante el ritmo del bus y se quedó dormido con una mueca de angustia impregnada en su rostro.

* * *

**Capítulos cortos but lmao, jamás he actualizado dos veces en una semana. ****Este vendría siendo el último día del "primer semestre" así que Tadashi no verá su misterioso rubio por un mes, pero ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta(?). De todas maneras hay una razón por la cual este capítulo fuera más corto y no, no es sólo porque tengo flojera y son las dos de la mañana ;; **

**Uh, acabo de notar que me dejaron más follows y un fav, ngggh no saben cuán feliz me hacen ; u ;~ ¡E incluso otro review! El cual me hace recordar que no aclaré el hecho de que esto es un Yamaguchi-centric pero tal vez ponga uno que otro capítulo donde se narre el punto de vista de Tsuki.**

**Ahora se esperan hasta el sábado (ㆁㅅㆁ✿)**


	4. Viernes 8 de Agosto

**Okai.**

**Dije que actualizaría el sábado pero la inspiración me atacó y escribí tres capítulos en un sólo día so, ¿Porqué no subir uno?. Esto tampoco quiere decir que actualice todos los días, pero podría ser casi todos los días.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).  
**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

* * *

El ocho de Agosto se transmitiría la final de las nacionales de volleyball, aunque le agradaban los deportes Tadashi no había tenido mucho tiempo para ver los partidos ya que se transmitían en un horario donde seguía en clases, y cuando vio la oportunidad de ver unos cuantos partidos desde la comodidad de su habitación pensó que no haría ningún mal con pasar la mañana viéndolos.

Siempre había oído que el volleyball era uno de los deportes más aburridos ya que los equipos ni siquiera interactuaban entre ellos y sólo se dedicaban a saltar mientras golpeaban un balón, y con el paso del tiempo comenzó a creerlo, aunque todavía le agradaba, así que no se dio muchas expectativas de esa final pensando que sería exactamente como el resto decía, "aburrido". Pero no pudo estar más equivocado, después de todas las presentaciones formales el primer partido había comenzado, al principio le había parecido algo monótono y no entendía muy bien el orden de juego pero cuando el partido comenzó a agarrar ritmo y la diferencia se hacía más pequeña entendió cuál era el gusto de ese deporte e incluso movía los brazos con la intención de apoyar a los equipos.

Por lo que tenía entendido había cinco distintas posiciones, había un armador, rematadores, un libero, pegadores de punta y por último un bloqueador central "probablemente ese chico juega en esa posición" pensó para si mismo al recordar el porte del chico, debería medir al menos uno con ochenta y eso lo hacía un bloqueador perfecto, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que tuviera otra posición; ocupaba lentes, eso quería decir que tal vez era listo y podría ser un gran armador si mezclaba eso con su altura, podría ser incluso un rematador. Podría ser tantas cosas que él aún desconocía de ese deporte.

Y sin que se diera cuenta Yamaguchi se pasó toda la tarde de ese viernes aprendiendo sobre volleyball guiado, inconscientemente, por la curiosidad hacia ese chico.

* * *

**Méh, siento que cada vez se hacen más cortos los capítulos así que intentaré alargarlos un poco más y ponerme un mínimo de quinientas por capítulo~. Pasando a otro punto, ¿Notaron ya que Tadashi sin querer comenzó a querer saber más del volley gracias a alguien? Poco a poco va interesándose más por Tsukki uvú.**

**Bueno, ahora sí hasta el sábado~ ¡Gracias por leers y sus favs/follows/reviews!  
**


	5. Viernes 15 de Agosto

**Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero sólo sirve como conector con hechos que pasarán más tarde, después vendrán los capítulos de 500+(?).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

* * *

Era la segunda semana de vacaciones y el sol estaba amenazando con quemar a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir sin la debida protección. Treintena y nueve grados habían anunciado como máxima para ese día pero Yamaguchi podría jurar que eran muchos más aunque se en encontraba bajo la protección de la sombra de un árbol. Justamente hoy él y sus amigos habían quedado en juntarse en la entrada de su escuela para ir a comer algo e ir a centro de juegos del pueblo. Era una agradable idea, ¿Qué mejor que pasar tu tiempo libre divirtiéndose con tus amigos? Pero si se tomaba en cuenta las condiciones del clima era una de las peores ideas en su vida.

El aire estaba tan caliente que se le hacía molesto respirar, era como si una masa caliente entrara por sus fosas nasales y fuera directo a sus pulmones para salir aún más caliente, suspiró con desgano. El ambiente tampoco ayudaba mucho, todo estaba tan tranquilo pero a la vez alborotado, no había ninguna persona en los alrededores y el canto de las aves sumado a las ilusiones de la bruma lo estaban aturdiendo de una manera increíble, estaba seguro de que si seguía ahí un momento más caería dormido. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser por que su teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencioso ambiente para avisarle que tenía un mensaje, bostezó y con relativa pereza sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para abrir la bandeja de entrada.

―¡En verdad lo siento! Pero a mi hermana le ha entrado algo de fiebre por el calor ― leyó con cuidado. Este era ya el tercer mensaje que recibía con un contenido parecido, aparentemente no era el único afectado por el clima. Miró hacia el cielo con una leve mueca de disgusto por el aturdidor sonido de las aves, lo más probable era que la salida se cancelara si las cosas seguían así, ¿Debería quedarse y esperar un poco más o simplemente volver para refugiarse del intenso sol? Su mente estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta en que pensaba, tal vez era mejor volver a casa para descansar y lograr pensar con mayor claridad.

Suspiró e inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia su hombro derecho mientras clavaba su vista en las calles lejanas, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición pero cuando despertó de su trance acomodó su bolso decidido a marcharse y con un paso algo más perezoso de lo normal se dirigió a la misma parada de siempre.

Ese viernes en medio de la confusión causada por el calor buscó su figura con la mirada durante un segundo para luego olvidar que lo había hecho.

* * *

**DEBÍA SUBIR ESTO ANTE-AYER ; A ;**

**Bueno, la razón es algo estúpida... encontré la película de Yokozawa y la ví hasta bien tarde, luego ayer por la mañana quedé llena de feels por el capítulo de Haikyuu hasta el punto en que mi madre me castigó por gritar tanto por Kusoikawa :c . Best excusa of ever, but ahora mismo estoy en clases y logré conseguir un computador para subirlo. ****Por favor no me maten(?)**


	6. Viernes 5 de Septiembre

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).**

**Por favor perdonen mis faltas gramaticales u ortográficas, aún estoy en proceso de mejora.**

**PD: No revisé del todo este capítulo, estaría agradecida si me notificaran cualquier error ; ; **

* * *

Las dos semanas restantes de vacaciones que Yamaguchi tenía las había ocupado en pasar el rato con sus compañeros, holgazanear en su cuarto y lanzar al aire un balón de volleyball que había comprado por puro ocio, no tenía nada más que hacer así que, ¿porqué no intentar algún deporte?. En tan sólo dos semanas ya había logrado encantarse totalmente con aquel deporte, se acomodaba bastante a sus habilidades y no tenía que tener una gran resistencia como en el basketball o la natación. Era perfecto para él. Claro que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se practicaba al volley, si bien los tutoriales de Internet le daban una idea era totalmente distinto a entrenar con alguien que sí sabía, aunque las ganas de aprender no le faltaban, estaba bastante emocionado con todo esto del volleyball. Tal vez debía buscar alguien en el club de su escuela que le ayudara, no parecían ser mala gente así que de seguro le ayudarían o incluso podría ingresar al club algún día.

Pero cuando comenzaron las clases el primero de Septiembre todos sus ánimos se vieron opacados por sus nervios y personalidad naturalmente tímida, había intentado hablarle al capitán el lunes pero estaban en medio de una charla aparentemente importante y no se atrevía ni a imaginar estar en el piso de los tercer años. El martes no pudo acercarse a ningún miembro del club ya que sus compañeros lo mantuvieron ocupado durante todo el día con charlas que realmente no entendía muy bien. El miércoles fue a averiguar si había alguna persona de primer año en el equipo, pero para su desgracia parecía ser el único de su edad interesado en ese deporte dentro de la escuela. Al siguiente día se había decido por ir a hablar con el único miembro de segundo año que había pero a los pocos minutos de haber subido al segundo piso chocó con un senpai y el pánico le obligó a bajar casi corriendo a la seguridad de su salón. Para el viernes ya creía que sus opciones se estaban agotando y debería resignarse a los tutoriales básicos de youtube hasta que durante el almuerzo vio a un miembro del club, Hayato Ikejiri para ser más precisos, en la fila para comprar. Le había intentado preguntar si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ingresar al equipo pero apenas abrió la boca el chico ya se había ido junto a sus amigos.

Era en esos días que Yamaguchi maldecía su suerte y su cobardía. Siempre que deseaba algo terminaba olvidándolo por culpa de sus nervios y oportunidades desperdiciadas, al final siempre era el que debía resignarse. Y así mismo se resignó a volver a su salón cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba el final del periodo para el almuerzo, se sentó en su asiento y esperó tranquilo la llegada del profesor. No le apetecía para nada participar en el bullicio que realizaban sus compañeros casi como ritual apenas empezaba la hora de matemáticas, para ser sinceros no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Su cerebro había pasado de modo "en la escuela" a un apagado casi total, quería jugar volleyball, aprender técnicas y mejorar, tener un equipo, llegar a jugar en algún partido, e incluso soñaba con ir a un campeonato, ¿Pero cómo lo haría?.

Ni las matemáticas ni las clases le eran importantes en ese minuto, solamente había una idea en su cabeza "Quiero jugar al volleyball". Y con esa idea se retiró del recinto sin mayor problema más allá del enredo de ideas que era su mente hasta que notó la mata de pelos rubios cruzando a su lado, aquel chico venía a dejar nuevamente a su hermano. Sonrió de manera casi imperceptible ante la tierna escena que presenciaba. Entonces lo recordó, ese chico iba a un club de volleyball. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hablarle y preguntarle si le podía enseñar aunque sea lo básico.

Paró en seco, ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba en hablarle a un extraño?.

Ese viernes Yamaguchi consideró, por primera vez, hablarle a ese chico. No volvió a pensar en nada e hizo como si ese momento nunca hubiera sucedido de los nervios, ese viernes se sintió como una persona distinta durante unos minutos.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido bien soso y cutre. Se suponía que es un capítulo importante para la trama, pero no importaba cuanto escribiera, borrara y volviera re-escribir, no me gustaba nada. Aún no me gusta del todo, pero es mejor que las versiones anteriores. Al final lo dejé así simplemente porque hacía tiempo que no actualizaba, el remordimiento me mataba y me auto-impuse la norma de "Una vez a la semana y quinientas como mínimo" (?). **

**Y eso sería por esta semana o por lo menos hoy, quien sabe cuando actualize esto~. **

**Gracias por todas sus leídas y favs, me llenan de dokis. **


	7. Viernes 12 de Septiembre

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Viernes", el fic que se actualiza todos los días menos los viernes. Que tal, he me aquí renaciendo de entre las lágrimas(?).**

**Dios, ha sido un mes horrible, todo termina y volvieron las clases. Además son las once y media de lo noche y he acabo esto toda apurada, I'm so sorry. Pero bueh, he aquí un capítulo más largo y con una aparición especial ; v ;**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar ir mis traumas con ellos(?).**

**Perdonad las faltas gramaticales y ortográficas, uno práctica pero nunca es perfecta. **

* * *

Durante la mañana de ese viernes, antes de que se fuera hacia la preparatoria, su madre le encargó las compras ya que había quedado con su padre para una cena, también le había dado algo de dinero extra para 'Que compres algo de pizza e invites a tus amigos'. Eso era algo genial para un adolescente cualquiera, sólo debía comprar unas cuantas cosas para luego atragantarse con pizza y risas con sus amigos, si realmente tuviera amigos. Era en ese tipo de situaciones en que Tadashi recordaba que él tenía compañeros pero no amigos, desde pequeño fue, y sigue siendo, del tipo de personas del que te puedes aprovechar fácilmente e ignorar sin mayor remordimiento, lo que terminó en un grupo de compañeros con situación parecida a la de él pero qué aún así lo dejaba de lado. Suspiró con fuerza, ¿Qué clase de persona recuerda esas cosas durante los últimos cinco minutos de clase?.

Aprovechó que su asiento estuviera al lado de la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela y de que el profesor nunca le prestara mucha atención, bueno quién estaría pendiente del chico más tranquilo del salón cuando el resto estaba haciendo un caos, para distraerse un poco de esos pensamientos y los problemas de matemáticas, sinceramente tantos números y letras juntos lo mareaban. Vio como un par de pájaros recorrían el lugar en busca de quién sabe qué cosa también un par de estudiantes corriendo por ahí, luego de un rato colocó su mano izquierda en su mentón y se apoyó sobre ella para evitar cansarse. Escuchó algo como un "Están castigados, deben quedarse diez minutos más o hasta que terminen todos los ejercicios" un poco antes de que tocaran el timbre para la salida pero no le dio prioridad, sólo le faltaban un par de ejercicios por resolver, suspiró nuevamente para estirarse de manera disimulada y ponerse a terminar los últimos ejercicios que le quedaban para irse pronto pero sus pupilas captaron movimiento al otro lado del patio capturando toda su atención en eso, era el equipo de volleyball que debía dirigirse a su entrenamiento o tal vez  
a alguna competición, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que todos iban sonriendo entre risas. ¿Todos los equipos serían así de amigables entre ellos? Tal vez si se hubiera unido tendría amigos y un equipo con el cual contar. Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, terminó sus ejercicios y se marchó.

Tomó la misma ruta de todos los viernes aprovechando que la tienda quedaba cerca de su casa pero ésta vez cruzó la calle para pasar justo al lado de la entrada de la primaria, sólo por mero capricho. Era algo tarde para ver al rubio ya que había salido unos cinco o seis minutos tarde pero tampoco esperaba verlo, al menos no de manera consciente, pero verlo todos los viernes ya se había vuelto casi una rutina. Y para su buena o mala suerte cuando pasó distraídamente junto a la entrada del edificio chocó con alguien que poco más y lo deja tirado en el piso por el impacto. Sí, había chocado con esa persona. Sólo una mirada despectiva, ni un 'Lo siento' ni un 'Fíjate por donde caminas', sólo lo miro con hastío -aunque esa parecía ser su mirada normal- y pasó de él como si nada. Tadashi había quedado aturdido, no sólo por el golpe también por que ese chico había aparecido de la nada como si su mente lo hubiera invocado. Susurró un leve "Perdón", lo miró alejarse por unos segundos y con un poco de nerviosismo siguió su camino. Su corazón estaba aumentando su ritmo, siempre había tenido problemas a los nervios pero ésta vez si que se había asustado, porque eso era lo que le aumentaba la presión, no podía ser otra cosa que un susto. ― Uno dos, uno dos ― se repetía para calmarse mientras llegaba a la parada del bus. ¿Acaso no es increíble como una sola persona o incidente te hace olvidar todas tus preocupaciones? Era algo maravilloso, lástima que el pelinegro no lo notara. Esperó un poco menos de diez minutos hasta que el autobús finalmente pasó, subió, pagó el pasaje y se sentó en su parte favorita del bus, el medio.

Su pesimismo había bajado lo suficiente para que comenzara a tararear una canción algo "Shoujo" pero el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Una, dos, tres paradas habían pasado cuando finalmente se bajó; agradeció enormemente de que hubiera una tienda conveniente relativamente cerca de su casa. Tal vez no era un supermercado pero el _Shimada Market_ siempre lo salvaba cuando necesitaban algo. Esperó a que las puertas se abrieran y entró calmadamente, saludó al dueño, buscó y tomó las cosas que estaban anotadas en la lista ― Algo de leche, una caja de huevos, frutas a elección, verduras y carne ― leyó para confirmar que traía todo y se dirigió a la caja.

― Buenos días Shimada_-san ― _Saludó mientras colocaba las compras sobre la cinta terminó de poner las cosas vio en la pequeña televisión que había algo que jamás creyó, aparentemente al señor Shimada también le gustaba el volley. ― D-disculpe, ¿Podría quedarme un poco a ver el partido? ― Preguntó en lo que se podría calificar como un susurro nervioso. El mayor lo miró con algo de sorpresa pero sonrió a los segundos, le dio la espalda a un confundido Yamaguchi y volvió con una silla, la cual acomodó al lado de la suya.

― No sabía que te gustara el volley, ¿Dime, estás en el club de Tokonami? ― Dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara junto a él ― ¡Oh! Y son dos mil yenes ― Volvió a prestar su atención a la pantalla, parecía ser que era un partido escolar. El moreno se sentó y miró con atención el partido por unos segundos,"Datekou" logró leer en la camisa de uno de los jugadores

― Ah, no, no estoy en el... club ― Respondió algo apenado. Tomó el dinero que le había dejado su madre y le entregó lo justo. ― Pero, ¿Shimada-san porqué está viendo esto?.

― Un amigo me pidió que los revisara, parece que su equipo se enfrentará con ellos― Recibió el dinero y volvió a su posición. Ambos se encontraban estáticos frente al televisor― Espera, ¿No estás en el equipo? ― Shimada lo miró con rareza, ¿Si le gustaba el deporte porqué no estar en el equipo?.

― B-bueno, realmente no sé nada así que sería algo inútil estar a-

― ¡Nada de eso! ― lo interrumpió. ― Si gustas yo podría enseñarte pero no digas que es inútil si ni siquiera lo haz intentado ― Tadashi se había sobresaltado un poco ante tal frase. Esperen, ¿Le había dicho que podía entrenarlo? Esta era la oportunidad que había buscado, ¿No?. Una sonrisa estaba comenzando a formarse en sus labios, decir que estaba alegre no alcanzaría para describir lo que sentía. Era algo _parecido_ a lo que había sentido cuando chocó con el rubio.

― Entonces, ¡P-por favor enséñeme a jugar! ― Eso bastó para que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formara en el rostro del de lentes.

Acomodó sus lentes de manera llamativa y con un tono algo engreído contestó ― Será mejor que te prepares, mi entrenamiento no es para nada fácil ― y lo volvió a mirar con la sonrisa aún pegada. ― ¿Todos los viernes a esta hora? ― Sí, realmente ese pequeño tropezón -o más bien empujón- con _el chico de los viernes p_odía ser una señal de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

―¡Con gusto! ― Asintió con los nervios de alegría a flor de piel.

Ese viernes Yamaguchi pasó la tarde viendo partidos grabados junto a Makoto. Por primera vez sentía que tenía la oportunidad de lograr algo, por primera vez estaba ansioso por los viernes. Por primera vez pensó en el rubio de Karasuno después de clases.

* * *

**¿Esperaban ver al tío/nii-chan Makoto acá? Pues yo estaba ansiosa por colocarlo, es una pieza clave para la relación de Tadashi y Kei... y también lo veo como el hermano mayor que pecas nunca tuvo~. Aunque siento que ha quedado algo ooc tanto Shimada como el señor de las pecas. Necesito más práctica con ellos.**

**Bueno, este capítulo quedó más "emo" y largo -pornodecirqueestásupermalo- que el resto pero la etiqueta de "Hurt &amp; comfort" no es por nada(?). Creo fielmente en que de no ser por Tsukki la vida de Yamaguchi sería muy distinta. / / Es mi headcanon favorito de la serie. También tuvieron su primer contacto físico, ¡Felicidades!~ Al principio no quería que sucediera tan rápido pero luego noté que hace más de dos meses que se vieron por primera vez y necesitan avance(¿?).**

**PD: Por cierto, me han obligado a crearme un twitter y ahí conocí a una personita que lee este fic y ahora me debe un altar con pornogay (´▽`ʃƪ)~ Así que no sé, Rin si lees esto me debes un comentario(?).**


	8. Viernes 19 de Septiembre

Uniforme deportivo, listo.

Zapatillas para correr, listas.

Balón de volleyball, listo.

Entusiasmo, listo.

Prueba de matemáticas, aún le faltaban 15 ejercicios.

Tadashi quería matarse.

No _tan _literalmente, obvio, pero sí porque había olvidado completamente que tenía, examen de matemática ese día. Había estado tan preocupado el día anterior de tener todo listo para su entrenamiento con el señor Shimada que, aunque todo lo que había estudiado seguía en su cerebro, aún no podía concentrarse en la tabla de estadisticas que tenía en frente.

Estaba ansioso, pero no era esa molesta y empalagosa ansiedad que solía hundirlo, esta vez era un sentimiento totalmente distinto. No podía despegarse de la nube de nervios y expectativas que inundaba su mente, provocando que su imaginación estallara. Lástima que esa nueva ansiedad no le diera las respuestas también.

Al final logró terminar la prueba. Cuatro minutos después de que sonara el último timbre.

Tomó sus cosas apresuradamente, se despidió del profesor y antes de que éste pudiera contestarle ya estaba casi en la salida de la escuela. Iba tarde, no muy tarde, pero las ganas de poder prácticar con el señor Shimada le hacían sentir esos cuatro minutos como treinta.

Intentaba disimular su apuro bajo una caminata apresurada, aunque inconscientemente daba pequeños saltos como pasos, para intentar llegar lo más pronto posible al mini-mercado. Casi tropezó con un desnivel en el cemento, y escuchó la pequeña risa de un niño atrás suyo. Seguramente el bochorno ya teñía sus mejillas.

\- Silencio Akiteru. Y camina rápido que vas tarde.

Bajó la mirada avergonzado. No le agradaba hacer el ridículo, mucho menos que se burlaran y aún si era un niño pequeño la vergüenza comenzaba a carcomer sus tobillos obligandole a caminar de manera torpe.

Maldijo haber tenido la idea de mirar hacia atrás.

Caminó muchísimo más rápido cuando notó que era el rubio de Karasuno y su hermano. Realmente quería matarse.

También maldijo haber entrado en "automático" y chocar con la ventana del mini-market. Sus pies se habían confabulado con sus nervios, estaba más que seguro.

\- ¡Tadashi! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Makoto había salido con prisa a ver como se encontraba el moreno tras el choque. Antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera decir algo, el mayor había sujetado sus mejillas y comenzado a limpiar su frente con un paño - Deberías ser más cuidadoso, pecas.

\- Ah...

...

\- ¡C-Claro señor Shimada! - Había quedado embobado. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por él y le sonreía de manera cálida, bueno, aparte de sus padres.

\- ¿Entonces te parece si practicamos tus recepciones? - Los ojos de Tadashi se iluminaron como si fueran los de un pequeño niño viendo por primera vez sus regalos de navidad. Asintió con entusiasmo mientras acompañaba al mayor tras el mostrador en busca del cartel que decía "Cerrado".

Ese viernes Tadashi pasó toda la tarde practicando las posturas básicas y sus recepciones, aún cuando su "maestro" tuvo que volver a abrir la tienda él siguió practicando. Makoto sonreía satisfecho, ese viernes vio por primera vez la sonrisa infantil de Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

**Adivinad quién volvió tras dejar más de un año en hiatus éste fic(?).**

**Lo re-subí a Wattpad con la cuenta de "Soutrash", el capítulo fue publicado primero ahí y uhm... bueno no tengo mucho más que decir. Ahora un copy y paste de algo que dejé en wp.**

**"Porfavor no se confundan. Éste fic es 99999999999999999999% Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi. El otro 1% es una leve insinuación de Tsukishima Akiteru x Tanaka Saeko porqué adoro esa pareja.**

**Por cierto. Yama y Makoto practicaran en la hora de "descanso" que éste tiene del mini-mercado. No es un gran tiempo pero ayuda bastante a Tadashi, un ambiente cariñoso es lo que necesita (?)" **

**Eso, ahora volveré al vicio del lol ( ´ 7 ` ) - y tal vez con algún Zed x Syndra- (¿?)**

**¡Muchas gracias si leen mi abandonado fic! **


	9. Viernes 24 de Octubre

Durante tres semanas consecutivas Tadashi había entrenado por horas, que casi nunca contaba, junto al señor Shimada.  
Tres semanas en donde todas sus energías se habían puesto en practicar no sólo con Makoto, en su casa, cada día después de la escuela, tomaba el balón y salía al pequeño patio de su casa a pulir los detalles en la posición de sus dedos, el doblar y separar bien sus rodillas a la hora de hacer una recepción, todo lo que pudiera mejorar en solitario lo intentaba en su casa.  
Tres viernes en los que preguntas bajas y torpes viajaban por su mente, " ¿Cómo serán sus saques?" " ¿Hará buenas recepciones?" "¿Se le hará complicado jugar con lentes?", eran simples y meras preguntas que surgían desde los más abandonados rincones de su mente cada vez que veía al rubio de Karasuno, preguntas que eran rápidamente olvidadas una vez que llegaba al mini mercado.

Yamaguchi Tadashi había comenzado a ser más responsable y animado en el transcurso de ese último mes. Intentaba realizar todos los trabajos durante los recesos y prestaba más atención de la normal al profesor, todo para dejar el mayor tiempo libre para poder practicar su nuevo _hobbie._

Sus amigos también habían notado el pequeño cambio en la actitud del moreno.

Incluso sus padres notaron el cambio. Lo cual era raro, aunque no eran malos padres tampoco eran los más presentes.

Eran pequeños cambios de los cuales Tadashi se sentía orgulloso.

Se sentía orgulloso de haber encontrado algo que le diera emoción a su pequeña vida de bajo perfil.

Por ese viernes Tadashi pensó que todo comenzaba a mejorar de cierta forma. Caminó a un ritmo algo gracioso sonriendo, inconscientemente, al ver la figura rubia desde el otro lado de la acera y comenzó a correr con aquella sonrisa hasta el Shimada Market.

* * *

**Un capítulo corto de una historia que siempre pasa en hiatus. Faltas de ortografía blah blah blah **

**Y bueno , éste fic se centra mucho Yamaguchi, porque realmente ha crecido mucho a lo largo del manga, pero sigue siendo un YamaTsukki (Sí, Tsukki abajo) pero se irá desarrollando bastante lento porque le quiero dar prioridad a los sueños y sentimientos de Tadacchi**.

**Eso, gracias si leyeron. **


End file.
